


Taken Away Love

by NightWander



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Depression, Guitars, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses, Music, Piano, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Tears, Violins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWander/pseuds/NightWander
Summary: Mafuyu and Ugetsu become friends and grow closer as Mafuyu gets into college. Ugetsu supports Mafuyu while Given is in New York, they grow too close for friends._Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the mistakes I write. If you notice them please don't be shy to write a comment, I would really love some criticism. I'll do my best!_
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Murata Ugetsu & Satou Mafuyu, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for reading! The date for posting the chapters might be different depending on my free time.

Human's heart is just like a string it won't play if it's loosen, it's easy to break it but it's not easy to repare it. Carrying a burden of people you care for is so hard, but it connects you with them. You can't forgive yourself for what you've done, but you stayed strong for so long. What if another person came that didn't leave you behind, with whom you'd be happy like before. Who could tune and fix your heart easily, would that day come for Mafuyu Sato? His first ex killed himself after an argument they had about music and the other one left to New York with the band leaving Mafuyu behind. Left him heartbroken leaving all the burdens to him and moving on, what did he do wrong? He was so happy finding a new love, he was so glad to be with someone again. But how do you think he felt after that important person left him behind not saying a thing, without ever replying to his messages? But how could've Haruki-san and Akihiko-san leave him behind, how did they came up with that? Did they find a better vocalist or was he holding them back so much? Were they tired of taking care of his problems and feelings? Were they tired of his music? He was left all alone again, on his own everyday. The only one who tried to reach Mafuyu was Ugetsu, ex-boyfriend of Akihiko-san. He'd write messages asking about his health, he was the only one who remembered Mafuyu. Of course, they were the same...Alone, they lost somebody important in their life.

* * *

Mafuyu tried his best to keep living hopefully waiting for Uenoyama to come back, he was sure he wouldn't be abandoned. He loved Uenoyama and he did too, they must have gone there temporarily and will come back. He'll have fun playing live with them again, all of them would go back to normal again. He watched every live-show they had, was hoping that they would announce a come back to Japan. He waited and lived as always went to high-school and graduated, he was accepted to the same college as Ugetsu. Hiiragi kept in touch with him, his band now preformed in Kyoto after getting together. Hiiragi seemed happy, not so long ago they got a guitarist. Hiiragi would go on about Uenoyama and how that guy pissed him off, that Mafuyu should break up for his own sake. But it wasn't as easy, if they break up he'll be all alone again but if he keeps waiting at least somehow he'll be connected with Uenoyama a little. He remembered their first date at the ocean, he confessed and Uenoyama accepted it. He was able to express everything he felt back then, but now he came back to after Yuki died. He tried to stay as he was, he wrote so much songs that weren't sang. Without somebody at his side he couldn't express it, had no motivation. But he wrote one that was about his feelings everyday after Uenoyama left, he called it "The Dawn Breaks". To distract himself from it he started playing the piano, since playing the guitar he was given had so much burden on it. He got it after Yuki's death to carry this burden with him, then with this guitar he had fun playing on the stage with everyone, and now it all came back. The piano was never connected to any of that, so he played it easily. With the guitar he gained sadness and he would release it by playing a sad piece on the piano. As the winter came he transferred to the college where Ugetsu became his senior, they'd hang out a lot. Since Mafuyu had no friends, Ugetsu was the only one he would talk to. They both took music lessons and practiced after school, this all took after the classes in the music room.

Mafuyu opened the familiar door of the music room and stepped in, as always the view didn't change. Ugetsu-san would always be standing there practicing, he seemed as lonely as Mafuyu was. "Ugetsu-san, you're early today," Mafuyu said shortly. It seemed like all of the things that happened were going back as how it was before he met Uenoyama. Ugetsu stopped playing as he looked up to see Mafuyu putting down his guitar case and the bag on the wooden chair. "We have a test tomorrow, so I thought it would be better if we went home earlier after practice. But Mafuyu you still live at the same place, right? It's pretty far away, maybe you could stay at my place today?" This words reminded him of Uenoyama, when he stayed with Uenoyama for the first time. He just nodded and placed himself on the piano stool placing his pale fingers on the keys. "Are we going to play the old one?" Mafuyu nodded taking a big inhale and exhaling, he started playing gently. It was "Fur Elise" written by Beethoven, a very touching melody. He played perfectly and was followed by Ugetsu, their melody tangled up to something beautiful. It had all their feelings, ones feelings were accompanied by the other one's. As the melody reached its end Mafuyu started slowing down, Ugetsu following his lead. Reaching the finish Mafuyu exhaled, something about their melody made his heart beat fast and made it fun. He forgot everything about past, hoping that Uenoyama will come back. Why couldn't that happen sooner? What if he'll be forgotten? Path of tears streamed down his pale emotionless face. He was truly sad, losing his faith and patience everyday. He tried, he did his best but it was hard for him to be on his own. "Mafuyu? Did something happen today? Did he say anything?" He just stood there silent, he has forgotten how to express it again. Piling it all up, he couldn't forgive himself for not stopping all of that until it was too late. Ugetsu put down the violin and approached Mafuyu who stood like frozen sculpture. "Ugetsu-san, do you think they will come back ever again? Will I meet Uenoyama-kun again?" He said slowly falling on his knees, realizing that Uenoyama would never come back. Ugetsu could understand that, he felt the same after that show of Given. "Mafuyu...It will be fine, they will come back. You just have to give them a sign, you have to bring them back to your music. And I know how to do that," Ugetsu said taking out a flyer out of his bag. Mafuyu looked at it, a violin contest with a piano acomponist. But he only started playing the piano a month ago, he might make a mistake and that will be all for Ugetsu's career. But would Uenoyama still be looking at his progress, would he see the sign? "What if they don't notice?


	2. A Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I promised to post the new chapter the day before yesterday, but I didn't have much time. Sorry everyone, here it comes! This chapter is rather short, but a really important one for the plot!

Mafuyu accepted Ugetsu's offer to take part in the contest, it was the only chance he got to bring back Given. He knew it was going to be hard studying and at the same time preparing for the contest, but he couldn't give up now. Day and night he practiced with Ugetsu, there were some days when they stayed together till dark practicing. Certainly, practice was the most important right now, but his mental health wasn't getting any better. Mafuyu was very grateful to have a such opportunity, especially with Ugetsu. He has to give his all, so that he doesn't ruin everything.

* * *

"Are you really fine to preform in the contest with me?" Ugetsu asked tilting his head left noticing the boy's empty face. Mafuyu had no objections and was glad to preform with Ugetsu. He just couldn't express it correctly, he had to say something. There is a solution to his inexpressiveness, he had to talk and tell what he feels. "It's fine if you feel pressured and want to lea-" Ugetsu was shortly cut off by the younger boy. "No, I want to play the piano," the boy with salmon colored eyes protested. Ugetsu's eyes displayed shock staring at Mafuyu, he hadn't expected that coming from the boy. Ugetsu curved up a light smile seeing the younger boy so determined. "Let's practice one more time and then, you should get going," Ugetsu said taking the instrument in his hands and placing it under his chin. Mafuyu obediently went to the piano making a quiet 'thud' sound with every step. As they played "Gaspard de la Nuit" a composition by Ravel, the sound floating in the room had a high pitch. The violin had a sharp tune to it, and the piano made a soft and light noise backing up the sharp melody. But the feeling you could get from the melody was so peaceful and neat, sound of the instruments was so light. As the piece was getting to an end the tune became lower, the reason they chose this piece was the feeling. Ugetsu told Mafuyu that Ravel's style suited Mafuyu's playing very well, that the touching soft tune is so calming. Mafuyu got home just before the trains stopped going, it was around 8:25 when he saw the silhouette of his house. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the dark hallway, the boy was greeted by the bark of a fluffy ballhair rubbing against his leg. The little Pomeranian dog that was as white as newly fallen snow. He put his bag on the floor kicking off his shoes and going straight into his room, Kedama following his owner. "You must be hungry, Tama?" Mafuyu said sitting down on the edge of his bed. Kedama just barked loudly spinning around and climbing into Mafuyu's laps. The dog was just lonely without its owner and he wants to play around, Mafuyu once wanted to bring Tama to the practice with Ugetsu, but he thought that the dog would irritate Ugetsu while they are practicing. "Should I bring you with me tomorrow?" The boy patted Kedama's forehead messing a bit with its fur, Tama was wagging its tail from side to side. Few minutes passed, then a notification sound played on Mafuyu's phone. Who was that? The boy reached for his phone and turned it on swiping the screen up, a message. He opened his messenger, for his surprise it was one short sentence...From Uenoyama. And reading that message brought relief, but at the same time Mafuyu felt suffocated. What was this short gloomy sentence? -"We're coming back." 


	3. Pain Brings More Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I know I didn't post a new chapter for a long time. I'm a little busy these days, so this is only the part of the chapter I'll update it later today when I have free time. Enjoy!

Mafuyu had no wish to sleep and so, he laid there awake until the first rays of the sun showed up through the curtains. He couldn't sleep all night, with different thoughts overwhelming his head. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen today. He didn't have to rush, it was Saturday and he had practice at 13:35 with Ugetsu. He thought about it, if they are coming back what's the reason for participating in the contest? Although, he knew after Ugetsu gave him such a chance he wouldn't refuse now. It was weird, he never imagined himself growing this close with Ugetsu. But that's fine, isn't it? Ugetsu was nice to him and also, miserable. Maybe that was the reason they got along well, or maybe it is because Ugetsu talks openly with Mafuyu. Just like the first time they met when Akihiko was a freeloader in Ugetsu's house, they could talk about anything. 

Anyway, he had a contest coming up tomorrow, and there he was lying in the bed. He should be training as hard as he would with the band, he couldn't disappoint Ugetsu. It was still early in the morning and Uenoyama never sent a message telling him when they would arrive, so the boy had to hope Uenoyama would come to him. As he pushed himself upward, he noticed Tama on his lap. He lightly smiled at his little, fluffy friend and softly placed Tama on the bed. He headed over to the bathroom and then he had to warm up the bento he bought yesterday on his way back. He didn't cook much at times like this, he was worried about practice that mostly he ate only bento boxes like that. He swallowed down the food without even trying to taste it, he was concentrating on the notes sheet. He had to keep all of this in his head, and play it as it's shown on the paper. He was glad he didn't live in an apartment with a lot of people living around, he certainly wouldn't be able to practice so early in the morning. He suddenly stopped, such a bad thought appeared in his mind. What if Uenoyama will hate him for playing the piano? What if Uenoyama will think that he doesn't have fun playing with others anymore? No, the boy shook his head. Uenoyama wouldn't hate him, the boy still enjoyed playing with Given. He had fun back then.

* * *

Mafuyu spent the day practicing till the evening and then, he was exhausted. However, he still felt restless until he could see Uenoyama, he would not calm down. He leaned forward with his forehead touching the black, wooden instrument. He wouldn't be relieved unless Uenoyama came and told him that they will always stay together. He would not rest until he felt Uenoyama's hands in his and rest his head on the dark boy's shoulder. 


End file.
